


Show Me You're Sorry

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, mentions of minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: When Chimney is injured at work and Maddie has to find out from her brother, Chimney has a lot of making up to do.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Show Me You're Sorry

“I just can’t fucking believe you—we’ve been married two years and you still can’t pick up the phone and ring me when something is wrong! I have to find out from my brother, three days later!”

“He shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, don’t you dare blame him. He rightly assumed that a husband tells his wife when he’s injured.” He flinches when she slams the glass of water she was holding down on the counter, half-expecting it to smash with the impact, “I’m such an idiot. That’s clearly what you think of me or you wouldn’t just—you haven’t let me touch you for days and I just shrugged it off because I know you’ve been working hard and you’re tired but no. You’re a fucking liar!”

“Maddie—”

“No, don’t Maddie me. I’m so over this, you’re forty-eight years old, grow up.” It hurts – whether it’s the way she glares at him, the disappointment and hurt in her eyes, or the way she walks away from him – it hurts and for a moment, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He wants to follow her but he also doesn’t think he’s up for anymore of the Maddie Han anger she was throwing his way right then.

The hardest thing is, he knows he would feel the exact same if he was in her position. It wasn’t as though he went out of his way to hurt her, but he also knew if she found out a patient had come at him with a knife, it would only upset her. The cut was superficial, across his chest and could have been a hundred times worse and it was stupid to keep it from her, or maybe it was stupider not to tell Buck to keep it from her, he’s not sure. Either way, she’s ended up upset and angry, which is exactly what he wanted to avoid.

He decides to follow her up the stairs to their bedroom anyway, unsure if he’s glad Amelia is staying at Hen and Karen’s because she won’t have to hear them arguing, or if he wishes she was there as a potential buffer to stop Maddie from screaming at him too much. When he walks into the room, she’s standing there, her arms folded, an expectant look on her face as though she knew he would follow her. He always does.

“Take off your clothes.”

“What? Why?”

“Take off your clothes.” He knows better than to argue with that tone in her voice, so he obliges, slipping his pants down his legs first (it pisses her off even more, he can practically see the fire in her eyes as she steps forward and humour is most definitely not going to get him out of this). Finally, he pulls his t-shirt over his head, revealing the healing cut across his chest.

Maddie looks him up and down, until her eyes settle on the wound, chewing down on her bottom lip before she takes a deep breath. “I really hate you.”

“I know.” He takes the easy option – agreeing with her, defusing the situation as best he can.

“You’re an absolute dick.”

“I know.”

She’s moving closer to him and if he didn’t know her better, he’d have thought she was about to slap him. It’s only when her lips crash to his that he comes to his senses and grabs her, it’s one swift motion to lift her up, her legs wrapping around his waist before he presses her back to the nearest wall. “I still hate you.” She mumbles, when she pulls back, her fingers finding their way to his hair to yank the strands, causing a whelp to fall involuntarily from his lips.

“Do you fuck everyone you hate?” It definitely doesn’t help the situation, the hand in his hair only pulling harder.

“You have a lot of making up to do to me right now, don’t push your luck.” His arousal is obvious, his lips moving down to her neck, until she pushes his head away and shakes her head. “Promise me you will tell me if something like this happens again because you’re supposed to tell me everything. You promised.” His hands are moving down her body, barely surprised when he lifts up the baggy t-shirt she so often wears to bed, to discover bare, soaked skin.

“I promise, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to say sorry, I just—show me.” Six years of loving her and he still can’t get enough of the way she looks when she _wants_ him. How her eyes darken, her tongue darts out to her bottom lip, how she’s completely and utterly ready for him in every way possible.

“I can do that. I can absolutely do that.”


End file.
